


M'Morti

by Stars_Morty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girl Power, Grooming, RNM Mini Bang 2020, RaM Mini Bang 2020, Ram minibang, Rick and Morty Mini Bang Event 2020, Underage sexting, minibang, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_Morty/pseuds/Stars_Morty
Summary: Morti wants a friend, Rick is more than happy to fill that role.
Relationships: Morticia (Pocket Mortys)/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Rick - Relationship, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. "You're beautiful..."

Morti sighed loudly leaning against the washing machine, straightening out her soft jean skirt she shifted her weight eyeing up the blacked-out blue-haired elder, Rita had been like that for a few hours now and the teen was getting impatient., she narrowed her soft green eyes while slightly pulled on the beaded bracelet she donned on her left wrist. She had enough, straightening her posture she made her way over the workbench, slowly placing a small hand on the shoulder blade of her elder. Morti slightly shook Rita earning a hearty grown from the elder. Again, she this time Rita grunted loudly raising herself from the table and out of her own saliva that had dripped from her open mouth as she slept. 

"Hey, Grandma Rita." The teen cutely said shifting her weight again, winking at the elder as she did so. Rita blankly looked at the teen, She already knew what was about to happen. Morti was going to ask for some stupid invention where if she didn’t get it, she would throw a tantrum until Rita was all worked up and threw her own tantrum. "W-what Morti?" Rita almost snapped, she had important things to do, there was a whole bottle of Malibu and Coke in the fridge with her name on it.

Morti giggle "Grandmama, I would loove~ a phone...".  
"That’s it? A phone? W-what is it with you gen zoomers these days wanting all this technobabble. B-back in my day we went outside and talked to people, that’s how your grandma made your mom. She didn’t fuck around with phones... she fucked around with people! The only phones we had were on the god damn wall where they-"  
"That’s nice Rita. Can I get that phone now?" Rita growled pulling out her flask and chugging the contents, reaching into a drawer in the workbench Rita pulled out the small box-shaped device. Turning it over in her hands, Rita held it out for the small brunette.

"Have fun kiddo, don’t go too crazy now." Morti hugged her grandmother leaning in and kissing her cheek before she skipped off to play with her new phone. Getting into her room and sitting down on the soft white sheets loading on the device, the bright screen popped up,  
"I-Ric iOS loading" She quickly loaded up the app store, thinking of all the things she could look up she decided on one, "Dating apps for Mortys". She watched as thousands of apps popped up in front of her. Quickly going down the lists she picked a cute yellow one, "Let's Mortis show the Mortys whose boss! We let the ladies reply first!" She giggled already imagining a bunch of cute pick-up lines she was going to use on a Morty. following the sign-up instructions, she made her account, but now she needed a good profile picture, she was going to need some spicy pictures something to really stand out among the rest. Swallowing hard she padded her way along to the bathroom, almost imminently locking the door she turned on the camera looking in the mirror at herself. She traced her soft jawline with her fingertips, hitting the bumps from acne scars and looking at her unperfect pores. How could she ever compete with any other Morti? All the other Mortis she saw when she and Rita went to the citadel... They were beautiful. she also looked down at her body.

She wasn’t too heavy, but she did have a little chunk to her, Summer endlessly teased her for this. But even when Rita or Beth tried to talk her up, but she still thought she looked horrible. Hot tears filled Morti's eyes. Why couldn’t she be flawless like all the other Mortis why was she so UGLY? Morti looked down as much as she wanted to run away and forget about the pictures she still wanted to try she took a breath, aiming the phone at the mirror, after a mini photo shoot the brunette ran back to her room, going through the pictures deleting the ones she found distasteful and uploading the others to her profile.

Next was the fun part, finding a suitable match, she started swiping left for rejects, right for matches. Just as she was about to let time take its course, she ran across something she never thought to see. A Rick... a Rick in a Morty dating app? She thought about reporting until she saw his profile. She scrolled through various pictures of the Rick in front of many Anime and Manga "waifus", along with other cartoon characters from shows Morti had never seen before. And the memes, the number of memes to face ratio this man had was insane the 'humor' these memes had ranged anywhere from "haha okay, to uhm..." Which Morti didn’t find tasteful. it wasn’t until she read his bio that she started to lose her mind. 

"Hello, there my future goddess Morti. I am but a humble Rick on my search for finding the perfect and my beautiful Morti on the market. Could you be the one? Well, there is only one way to find out. Please swipe right and let us begin our relationship. What is the worst that can happen?" Morti felt bad for him, just like herself maybe this rick was really lonely, and he just wanted a friend, and as he said... what was the worst that could happen? Morti swiped right. Just as she exited the app a notification popped on the screen.

"Congrats! You and Rick-N156 have matched! Don't keep him waiting! Hurry up and respond!" Morti giggled looking at the phone, without thinking she went with a traditional massage.

"Hay, waz up?" Morti watched excitedly as the three dots on Rick's bubble lit up, indicating he was typing.  
"'Ello M'Morti, what a fine night it is. I am well and I wish you to be too. How is my goddess? I hope as radiant and fair as ever!" She read the message a few times, this had to be a Morty posing as a Rick there was no way a real Rick would type that. It was too... off... Not something like any Rick she met before... Morti wanted to get to the bottom of this, she started just wanting to make a few friends now she had a mystery to uncover, and she was willing to take the risk. Laying down on her bed she slipped in her wireless earbuds and begun trying to solve this mystery.

Morti talked to Rick for a few hours. Going into where she went to school, what she liked to do during summer vacation, who she lived with, and even any past relationships she had, every response from Rick she was showered in compliments and encouraging comments, and every time she read one her face would light up, she tried to control herself, yet there was something about the way Rick just... Got her. She couldn’t remember another time she felt this comfortable talking to a male Rick before. 

Rick was a gentleman. He listened to her issues and even gave her advice on dealing with her sister when she's being attacked. Morti could feel herself going over the moon for Rick. Yet she did realize he was a bit needed all through the day Rick would text and text and *text* her. To the point she almost got annoyed, it didn't matter if she was helping Rita with her experiments, doing chores, doing homework, eating dinner, or in the shower before bed, Rick was at his phone. As much as Morti wanted to be annoyed all the attention was nice. Especially when Rick made mention how beautiful she was or even when he made mention to her being his goddess or princess. 

"No matter what happens, Morti you are a beautiful woman. You will make a Morty verrry happy one day 💐💖" 

"Morti if someone disrespects you don't be afraid to tell me okay? 👉👈" 

"Whatcha doing Morti? I'm bored 😩" 

"-Rick smiles and kneels at his goddess- you are the fairest in all the land" 

Before Morti knew, Beth had told her to tell her friend she had to go and to go to bed. As much as she wanted to ignore Beth, she knew she had a big test tomorrow and if she wanted to pass it she had to go to bed. She wished Rick a good night before clicking off her phone and plugging it in. Pulling up the warm sheets, she closed her eyes hoping tomorrow would also be filled will compliments and appreciation. 

'buzz'  
'buzz'

Brushing off the noise Morti turned to face the wall. As much as she really wanted to talk to Rick she had to sleep.

'buzz'  
'buzz' 

Morti groaned sitting up, grabbing her phone she clicked it on to see her new friend typing, his previous messages lit up as well. 

'oh already? All right my princess. Sleep well!'  
'hey, Morti you up?'  
'I'm lonely 😢'  
'Mortiii!! Hey hey, Morti!! Are you up??' 

Groaning Morti sleepily typed back. 

'i hve 2 sleep rick. i got school tmrrw. 😴🏫, ttyl! 😊'

'Oh, my fair Morti app is going to kick my account 😔, give me your phone number. We can talk there... 📱' 

Morti rolled her eyes, she, of course, she was told not to give out private information to strangers. But Rick was just a male version of her grandmother, again... what was the worst that could happen? Without thinking, she typed in her phone digits said goodnight and laid back down. 

'buzz, buzz'  
'buzz, buzz' 

Morti put her phone on silence before turning back over and falling asleep.  
Yet when she woke up and checked her notifications, she had a rude awakening.

"Hey Morti! Just wanted to make sure this was your number! 💖"  
"Morti?"  
"Hellllo!! Morteaaaa??"  
"Momo?? Is this you!!? ~"  
"-Rick pounces on Morti- OwO hewoo!!?"  
"Hey Morti, it would be really great if you would answer me... I'm trying to make sure this is you."  
"okay be that way. I see all you like to do is hurt people. 💔"

Morti quickly started typing back. She never would want to hurt any of her friends especially ones who cared about her as much as Rick does.

"Hay Rick. Srry i was sleepin! i have test today! And i dont want to be late to school srry again 😭"  
"I have a test today" 

Morti held her phone close as she got ready for school, even as she walked down the stairs hoping that Rick would understand. As much as she wanted to be mad, she knew others were lonelier than her and mostly just wanted a friend. Morti slowly made her way to her empty seat next to Rita, sitting down she glanced around the table, Beth had been on the phone talking to her clone, she had left to help fight the galactic federation. While Jerry had become more of a shell of a man than he had before, Summer started becoming cockier, and Rita on the other hand hand did a 180 since the event. Rita had shown a more of a loving grandma-ish side while still being the same bitter old lady Morti loved. 

Rita had always favorited Morti over every other Smith, if she ever had a problem Rita would make sure it was taken care of. Whither that being Morti in tears from something Summer said or when a group of girls at school were calling Morti names Rita always appeared just at the right time, took care of the situation and then would take Morti out for ice cream or maybe to Blipz and Chitz. Rita was not something to be reconditioned with when it came to Morti, they both knew everything about the other and would literally die for each other. Which when Rick started all his compliments Morti wanted to tell her grandma all the juicy gossip, yet there was something about Rick that made Morti scared to. She couldn't tell why... 

'buzz'  
'buzz'

"Okay, I forgive you this time. 😞 but you need to tell me before you do that again! Do you know how worried I was - Rick nuzzles his fair goddess Morti-”

"yah srry i ll make sur to tell u from now on k? 😊. i m omw to school rn so I'll hyu after k?" 

Morty cut a bit of her pancake still watching as the three bubbles danced by Rick's name. 

"Just text me at lunch I got a surprise for you! 😘" 

Rita crossed her arms glancing down at the chubby brunette. Whatever Morti was doing and how invested she was in her phone. Rita didn't like it.


	2. Morteeeeeeeeeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing my mind :) The last chapter was deleted. So now I have to redo it hahahhaha..

Morti lazily looked at the whiteboard in front of her, sighing softly she glanced over at the black phone on her desk, she had to turn the phone off before she could even focus on her class. The endless compliments and slight banter from Rick were overwhelming, Morti didn't have a lot of friends. Well... Any. But she had a strong feeling none of them would act anything like the way Rick was. As much as she liked it, it felt off. Everything about Rick felt off, and yet she couldn’t put a finger on why.

'It’s okay. Rick probably just never had a real friend before.' She thought, looking up at the clock noticing how close it was to lunchtime. Only one class left, the big test. Looking up from the dark screen Mr. Goldenfold was screaming at the front of the room about next week's assignment. Morti knew she needed to listen, but a few things were distracting her. Just as she finished packing, she remembered Rick wanted to show her something during lunch. Morti held down the power button, letting the screen light up, she watched the iOS load into view to the sound of the lunch bell. Morti practically ran to her locker, just as she started to open her locker door she noticed Rick had been texting her all morning. Leaving her with a grand total of 36 unread messages.

"Momo!! Are you on lunch yet 🤔?”  
"I guess not just text me when u r OK? 😝"  
"Momo!! I'm realllly excited about your surprise! I've been working on it all morning!!👀"

Morti replied quickly overly excited,

"hay Rick! I m at lunch! What’s my surprise 😊"

Morti moved the math stuff out of her bag, she was glad to drop the dead weight, just as she closed her locker another message popped through. 

"are you alone?"

"nu I hungry. I want food! 🥪"

"no, you're fine... But you need to be alone, why not go to the bathroom? Do you have earphones or skmethinf?  
*or something?" 

Morti crossed her brows turning into the girl’s room, going into the last stall she hung her bag on the wall hook. Glancing back at her phone she noticed unlike how Rick normally acts he hadn't said anything...  
"ok rick I m here." she typed slipping in her earbuds. Almost as if she typed the magic words her phone started ringing.

'Rick Sanchez would like to face call.'

Covered her mouth, in a slight panic she let the phone ring, she just met Rick and now he wanted to see her? What could he possibly have to show her that he couldn't take a picture of and send? Slowly Morti swiped accepting the call.

At first, the screen was blurry and the only colors that could be made out were the greens of the stereotypical cot most Rick's had. Though this one had stains, as far as Morti could tell there wasn't a spot on the sheet that didn't have either a light pinkish stain or an area with a crusty white strip, along with what looked like tiny dots sprinkled around. Before Morti could react, the camera moved around showing more of the room, boxes, clothes, vodka bottles, and pictures... The number of pictures or magazine pages that covered the floor outweighed the number of other things.

Before she could react to anything she could see the dull blue hair of a Rick that came into focus as the camera was turned back around, this time she could clearly make out it was the top of Rick's head, but unlike any Rick or Rita, Morti had seen before this one was by far the worst kept, not saying any Rick really cares about their appearance or the way they present themselves but this one had to be the worst. His 'spikes' were so matted down to his head it almost looked like he naturally had a shoulder-length hair style. Along with the mustache and beard combo that expanded down to his neck, and as much as Morti could see much the blue stubble had no end.

"m-Morteee?" rick coughed, clearing his throat. 

Morti giggled as she positioned her phone on top of the tissue paper, using both hands she waved excitedly at Rick.

"HI!!" she squealed "Hi Rick! How are you!? Is this my present?" Rick moving the camera again showed more of himself, he propped his phone up against the wall, just as he did so Morti felt a weird feeling creep into the bottom part of her tummy. She noticed Rick wasn't wearing a lot of clothes, as much as she could see he looked naked. Maybe that's just how he slept, and he just woke up?

"HI. Morteee." Rick slurred placing a free hand on his bare stomach, "y-you're even prettier than in your pictures. Ya know... Ya know that right, Morteee?" Morti couldn't help but blush. "I-I'm fine, Morteee. J-just a little... *worked up* especially now that I see you..." the creeping feeling slowly went up more, something was not right. Just as Morti was about to turn off the camera and go back to lunch Rick pulled down on his cot blanket exposing his fully erect and throbbing member.

Morti gasped loudly grabbing her phone and ending the call, she fell to her knees, she wrapped her arms around herself as she watched the three dots appeared while Rick was typing.

"come on Morti, I don't know why you're acting like this? You're being frigid. 🙄" she felt weird, she hardly knew Rick for a day, and he was acting like this? Sure, she thought he was nice, but she never indicated that she wanted this... Three more dots...

" ya know I thought we really clicked, I poured my heart and soul out to you. I'm really hurt. You like hurting your friends don't you Morti, i bet you're a real bitch huh?" she couldn't hold back she grabbed the phone sitting now on the bathroom floor crying as she typed back. She would never hurt her friends, let alone Rick...

" i m rlly sorry!! i did nt mean it I swear! Pls, rick u have to forgive me! i would not hurt any of my friends!" Morti typed pleading, "did i blow it? I'm srry ur a really good friend pls"

"Prove it." Morti sniffled as she read the latest message, "send me a picture. I want to see what you have. Send me one showing me your chest." the words in front of her didn't add up no matter how many times she read them. She didn't want to show anyone let alone a random person she just met... But it wasn't a random person. It was Rick, and after all, Rick is just a male Rita... After all, she didn't have to send him any weird pictures... Just her bra, right? 

Morti slowly stood up untucking her bright yellow button up from her skirt. The first few buttons weren't a problem until Morti looked down at her chest bound tight in her bra, she didn't have very big breasts, at least not compared to Summer, (which Summer reminded her about daily), she couldn't possibly understand why anyone would want to look at them there wasn't much to look at. Morti had to talk herself into taking off the rest of her shirt.

She grabbed her phone and took a quick picture of her chest and sent it.

"no bra Morti, bare breasts."

Morti swallowed.

Rita had seen Morti's chest before, a lot of times. What difference does it make if Rick sees it? After all, Rick's are just like Rita’s, right? Reaching behind herself unclamping the hooks, as she started taking off the straps, she heard the lunch bell start. She had to be quick. Turning on her camera she watched as her frame came into focus. Looking at her figure always made her sick but now that she had to look at it like this, she felt worse. She wished she looked more like Summer or Beth, both had huge tits, no she had to get Rita's. Small, almost flat. Through all this Morti managed to take the picture as fast as possible, sending it to Rick, just as she was about to put her bra back on, she heard the second bell. Trying her best to haul ass, Morti practically threw on her bra and shirt, grabbing her bag and phone running down the hall to English. But the doors were already closed, she was too late to take the test. She knocked hoping her teacher would give me a pass since she never is late, looking through the glass she saw her teacher shake her head. 

Morti couldn't believe it. Her parents were going to kill her, she was going to get grounded. Then Rita was going to get mad, and Summer was going to laugh at her... There wasn't much more to do than ask Rita to come to pick her up. Just as she felt the need to cry Morti opened her phone her eyes with a picture from Rick, curious Morti clicked into their conversation where she saw none other than his erection staring at her point-blank. Nearly dropping her phone, she watched as Rick added to the elegant portrait of his peen.

"u lik?"

"Rick!? Tf?? i missed my english test fr u!"

"school is stupid anyway."

"that s not the point!"

"Jezus Morti you're pretty enough not to worry about all that. Do you like my pic?" 

"ttyl" Morti frowned, she left the conversation with Rick to click Rita's name.

"hay Rita! i missed the bell fr english can u come n get me pls?"

"lol k" 

Morti sighed making her way down the hall to her locker putting all her stuff away, just as she was about to close the door, she lost her balance letting the phone slip from her grasp. Reaching down to grab the phone she noticed she was still on her and Rita's conversation yet the picture she took for Rick was... Oh shit. Morti watched as Rita's dots appeared.

"haha, nice."

"RITA"

"Why were you taking pictures like that? Just for grandma? 😈"

"no... ill tell u when u get here."

"Whatever kid."

Heading outside and leaning against the big HHHS sign Morti glanced back at her phone. As expected, she had multiple unread messages from Rick. All probably asking her to show more of herself or something. Without thinking she clicked his name.

" Ya know Morti you are pretty."  
"Really pretty, you don't believe me."  
"but you are. You're kinda like my personal waifu. I would kill to get you to cosplay for me. 👉👈"  
"Morti!! Please don't ignore me 🙏"

Morti watched as more similar messages rolled in filling her screen with line after line. Finally, she gave in.

"cosplay? i never did that be4."

"you should do it 4 me."

“what I gotta du?”

“Well, when you get home find me the highest cut yellow dress, and maybe a white headband. You can be my little Mafuyu Hoshikawa ❤, do you have any cute cat ears?” Morti looked up as she saw Rita’s ship slowly coming closer in her vision.  
“k but we dont hav cat ears…”  
“you sure?”  
“yah, I know.”  
“Ask your Rick maybe? Also, next time we call u owe me.”  
"owe you what?"  
"you know."

Morti looked at the glowing lights of the ship above, moving slightly back to allow space for Rita’s ship to descend. Rita wore a blank stare as she watched the teen hurriedly climb into the ship, throwing down her bag in the back of the car, she straightened her skirt, before taking out that phone, she’s only had it probably a day now and all it's done is consume her life. Crossing her arms Rita leaned back as she watched Morti tap away the day on that device.  
“So nice tits, kid,” Rita said grabbing the steering wheel letting the ship take off, she was tempted to take Morti home so Beth and Jerry could chew her out for being late to one of the biggest tests, along with sending a topless picture to her… but there had to be something else. Some reason why Morti took that picture while looking at it Rita had noticed Morti was in the school’s bathroom, and based on the time she sent it, she had to have taken it not even an hour ago.  
“R-Rita!! Knock it off, its not funny.” Morti already knew she was in trouble, ‘No more secrets’ was their family’s new motto. Morti couldn’t help but refuse to look at Rita, instead, she looked out the window at the clouds below, through that she could see all the hazy tiny people going about their day while she sat here waiting to be questioned. Just as she noticed her house the pit in her stomach grew, she wondered how long Beth was going to ground her for, or if she was just going to be murdered. But instead of pulling down into the small garage below, they continued to go up. Slowly passed the atmosphere, the ship made its way past the endless sky of stars and planets filling Morti’s view with the wonders of the world above her own. Rita spoke softly as they landed on an empty cold rock. Slowly she unbuckled repositioning herself to she was facing Morti head-on. 

“You’re going to be okay, Morti. I P-promise, but what happened?”


End file.
